Shinobi World
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Fanfic en la cual Uzumaki Kushina es elegida como Godaime Hokage y Naruto tiene una gemela. EPILOGO ESPECIAL PUBLICADO. Este último capítulo es un resumen para darle de una forma un final. COMPLETADO.
1. Iniciación

.

"**Shinobi World****"**

**.  
**

INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI

.

.

_Capítulo Primero_

_Comenzado: 17/06/2010._

_Finalizado: 18/06/2010._

_Revisado y Editado: 19/06/2010._

_._

_.  
_

**Nota del Autor 1:** Se que debería de actualizar mis otros fanfic, pero esta idea vino a mi hace mucho tiempo y tenía que plasmarla en este formato. A los fans de mis otras publicaciones, les pido disculpas por ello pero me pondré a trabajar cuanto antes en ello.

**Notas del Autor 2:** Esto de ahora no es más que un prólogo. Aquellos que estén al día con el manga, podrán notar los spoilers que manejo y sin dudas los cambios respecto al trabajo de Kishimoto. Con esto quiero advertirles, que para futuros capítulos habrá más y más divergencias entre mi fanfic y el manga. De hecho el próximo capítulo se podrá notar un cambio casi fundamental. Espero como siempre que les agrade todo esto que hice.

**Notas del Autor 3:** El fanfic contendrá escenas maduras, principalmente de lenguaje adulto, violencia extrema, sangre y posiblemente con contenido sexual. Toda aquella persona que decida leerla, queda bajo su propio riesgo. _Rate 'M'._

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, ni Naruto ni todo lo relacionado a ello me pertenece. Yo solo lo hago por diversión y por curiosear cuando se realizan ciertos cambios. Masashi Mishimoto; Studio Pierrot; Shonen Jump; Bandai y demás franquicias tienen los derechos. Yo ya dije que no soy ni pertenezco, por lo que no me jodan al respecto.

.

.

"Diálogo Externo, conversaciones"

"_Diálogo Interno, pensamientos."_

"**Diálogo Externo entre Seres no Humanos"**

"**Diálogo Interno entre Seres no Humanos****"**

**.**

**.  
**

**Glosario**

.**  
**

**1)** Shi no Mori: Bosque de la Muerte. Área 44.

**2)** Konohagakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**3)** Hi no Kuni: País del Fuego.

**4)** Kyuubi no Kitsune: Zorro de las 9 Colas.

**5)** Shinobi: Guerrero Ninja.

**6)** Mangekyo Sharingan: Forma definitiva del Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uchiha.

**7)** Kekkei Genkai: Rasgos de Sangre cuyas habilidades pasan de generación tras generación.

**8)** Bijuus: Bestias con forma de animales cuya característica es el número de colas.

**9)** Chakra:Energía vital y necesaria con la cual es posible realizar las habilidades jutsus.

**10)** Jutsus: Técnicas que utilizan los shinobis en sus misiones y/o batallas.

**11)** Sama: Título honorífico.

**12)** Yondaime Hokage: Literalmente Cuarta Sombra de Fuego. Líder de Konohagakure no Sato.

**13)** Dono: Título honorífico.

.

Espero que los disfruten

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Shi no Mori.**

**Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Hi no Kuni.**

**F**inalmente el tiempo había llegado.

Aquellas figuras escondidas por la oscuridad de la noche debían de apresurarse si el plan forjado desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas familiares daría los frutos deseados.

El tiempo de paz había culminado. Ya basta con las negociaciones y con posiciones de aparente poder pero que en realidad no significaban más que ser unos burdos títeres del auténtico líder de la aldea.

La principal figura, ubicada en el centro del círculo de invocación, sabía a la perfección los pasos a seguir para cumplir con el gran cometido de esa noche.

Definitivamente, hoy harían historia.

Konohagakure no Sato cambiaría para siempre. Sobretodo si después de esta noche, sus tan ansiados esfuerzos daban resultaría tal como lo habían planificado acerca de conseguir el poder necesario para llevar nuevamente hacia lo más alteen a la familia.

La familia, más que cualquier individuo o incluso villa en sí, era más importante.

¡Cuan equivocados habían estado antes!

En aquella era post guerra de clanes donde tontamente se decidieron por sacrificar a su líder en pos de una paz que no resultó más que una sumisión y el control por parte de ellos hacia sus más acérrimos enemigos.

Ellos, quienes pregonaban ser los maestros de la ilusión, resultaron estar atrapados en una.

Pero todo cambiaría esa noche.

El momento era apropiado. El tiempo los favorecía. El ritual estaba casi completado.

Ahora, solo faltaban los sacrificios en sangre necesarios para llevar a cabo la más grande de las invocaciones que un ser humano puede realizar en este mundo.

Uno de los 9 prontamente regresaría a este mundo.

Y no iba a ser cualquiera.

El más temible y poderoso de todos.

El inefable Kyuubi no Kitsune rugiría en este mundo una vez más.

El instrumento perfecto para la venganza.

Sin embargo, el precio sería alto.

En esta ocasión, no gozaban de la simpatía de la bestia.

Su mítico y carismático líder Uchiha Madara, había establecido lo imposible. De alguna forma, él logró que el zorro fuera su aliado y peleara junto a su lado en las batallas decisivas.

Sin embargo, en la que se consideraba la más importante, el resultado fue adverso y su intento ahora es visto como valeroso por parte del clan en el afán de tomar la villa por si solo.

Esto igual no deja de ser uno de los hitos más importantes de la historia de la aldea. Por algo es que poco tiempo después de aquella legendaria batalla, se decidiese por construir 2 estatuas en homenaje a los guerreros.

Ahora, ya nada importaba de la misma manera. Las prioridades eran otras y medidas desesperadas abundaban en los miembros.

Uchiha Kagami estaba totalmente concentrado. No era momento de cometer errores ya que cualquier fallo podría generar una catástrofe.

Sin embargo, no quitaba el hecho que aún con todas las cartas en la mesa, un haz de intriga en como resultaría la situación planteada, molestaba aunque sea un poco dentro de su ser.

La mayor parte de la población shinobi, ingenuamente creía que el mítico Mangekyo Sharingan, era la clave para la manipulación de Kyuubi, pero esa era una falacia total.

Kagami, a pesar de haber conseguido tal poder cuando se decidió por matar a su esposa luego que esta diese a luz a su hijo y próximo heredero Fugaku, comprendió rápidamente que el poder Uchiha no se enfocaba por esos rumbos y aunque no decidió volver a arriesgarse, optó por la salida más conveniente, la de investigar y guardar apariencias hasta el momento indicado.

Por unos pocos segundos, dirigió la vista hacia sus otros 9 conspiradores. Luego y sin perder tiempo, siguió los pasos del pergamino especial de invocación y procedió para realizar los sellados correspondientes. Sus 9 compañeros, lo siguieron instantes después sin saber realmente de su futuro.

Kagami sintió algo de resquemor y culpa dentro de su ser. Él no era un santo o una excelente persona o esposo; pero tampoco era un desalmado. Él sabía que para esta ocasión, se necesitarían sacrificios para llevar a cabo el plan y es por eso que este importante detalle había sido ocultado al resto de los miembros del clan Uchiha.

Fue una suerte para él, que el pergamino especial de Kyuubi está restringido para todos con excepción del líder del clan. Aunque su hijo Fugaku es formalmente el regente del Clan Uchiha y Capitán de la Policía Militar de Konoha, él como su antecesor, goza de los mismos privilegios.

Sin duda, de habérsele dicho a sus conspiradores, los detalles completos del proceso, la controversia y la oposición a seguir estos pasos se hubiesen incrementado al grado de desecharlo por completo.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar. Casi de repente, un destello de luz enceguecedor irrumpió en la tranquila noche en aquel sombrío y peligroso bosque.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Lugar Desconocido.**

Uchiha Kagami sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba aunque no por eso, no diría que no estuviese sorprendido o incluso un poco asustado al respecto.

Casi instantes después se encontraba frente a la bestia que deseaba invocar.

Su figura imponente refulgía en la oscuridad del lugar.

La bestia no tardó casi nada en distinguir a aquel ser humano recién ingresado en sus dominios, después de todo, los Bijuus cuando no se encuentran en las tierras de los humanos, residen en un mundo especial donde recargan la energía de la cual consiste su ser. Esto, obviamente no es conocimiento de ningún humano hasta la fecha.

El humano frente suyo estaba decidido, pero debajo de la superficie se podía notar algo de miedo en sus acciones. El inefable Kyuubi no Kitsune sabía a que venía el ser humano y lo que ofrecería a cambio de ello. Una mueca malévola podía notarse en su rostro cubierto de chakra rojizo al recordar el pacto con el miembro antecesor de su posible actual invocador.

"**Espero que los sacrificios correspondientes estén listos"** Kagami sabía que el demonio iría directo al punto y con tal de no contradecirlo, decidió asentir con la cabeza y confirmarle que los sacrificios para la invocación estaban listos y en el lugar correspondientes.

"Kyuubi-sama, todo está tal cual lo requiere el pergamino que nuestro ancestro nos dejó" De alguna manera, esa respuesta solo enfureció al demonio. **"Humano impetuoso, no vuelvas a mencionarlo si no quieres que te devore en este preciso instante"** Kagami agazapó su figura y volvió sumirse en pos del demonio legendario.

"**Bien, ya que los sacrificios iniciales están preparados, ¿supongo que también habrás tenido en cuenta el pago final por la tarea que me requieres?"**

"Efectivamente Kyuubi-sama, los sacrificios puros acordados estarán sin ningún problema cuando usted finalice"

"**Excelente, por cierto, ¿Cuántos sacrificios obtendré en esta ocasión?"**

Kagami se encontraba ante la decisión más dura de su vida, especialmente porque su nieto nacido hace poco, entraría en el pago. "Hemos preparado una cantidad de 1000 sacrificios" Ahora si que Kyuubi podía expresar sorpresa. Su pago habitual por ello eran unos 300 o 400 bebés nacidos antes del año por casi cualquier tarea, pero semejante número solo podía indicar que el trabajo sería divertido, después de todo, no hay un imposible para los Bijuus y menos para el rey.

"El encargo es asesinar al Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato"

"**¿Me ofreces tanto solo por devorar a una cucaracha?"**

"Disculpe Kyuubi-sama pero Namikaze Minato es el shinobi más poderoso que he podido observar en toda mi vida, sin dura diría que su poder y su maestría en las artes se rivaliza con la de mi antecesor Uchiha Madara y la de Senju Hashirama" Kagami a pesar de la frustración que sentía por el rubio Hokage, no podía dejar de admirar su poder. Después de todo, como buen Uchiha tradicionalista que es, el poder es algo por el que se admira y evalúa a una persona.

"**Más poderoso dices, entonces espero que eso sea cierto". **Kyuubi no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. La espera habría valido la pena y finalmente un posible desafío se le acababa de presentar. **"Queda aceptado el contrato entre nosotros"**. Tras estas últimas palabras, el mundo en el que estaban desapareció por completo. Kagami volvió a su lugar de origen en el centro del ritual a esperar la aparición del Kyuubi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Shi no Mori.**

**Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Hi no Kuni.**

"Kagami-dono, ¿A salido el plan de acuerdo a lo esperado?". Su primo Uchiha Naota nunca fue una persona de mucha paciencia, por lo que no era de extrañar su pregunta al respecto.

"No se preocupen camaradas, Kyuubi-sama ha aceptado el encargo y dentro de poco reaparecerá en este mundo para causar el terror en sus enemigos una vez más" Todos y cada uno de los presentes vitoreaba pero solo 1 de ellos sabía que sería el único sobreviviente.

Kagami miró hacia el cielo casi instantes después. 9 hoyos aparecieron y de cada uno salió las reconocibles colas del demonio. Cada una de ellas atrapó a uno de los marcados en el círculo específico y sin darles tiempo fueron llevados hacia los agujeros en medio de gritos inaudibles principalmente causados por la lejanía del lugar que ofrecía el Bosque de la Muerte y por el otro la espesa lluvia que repentinamente se hizo presente como pregonando un baile de lágrimas.

Los sacrificios cometieron su propósito. Uchiha Kagami volvió a esperar en la lluvia para quedar admirado como el Kyuubi no Kitsune se hizo presente en Konohagakure no Sato. Su estupor era tal que permaneció en el mismo lugar aún cuando la imponente figura se dirigió ante el sector principal de la aldea en pos de cumplir su objetivo.

Finalmente, en esta noche cambiaría para siempre la historia de la humanidad.

Algunos deben morir para que otros vivan.

Otros viven para evitar que otros mueran.

También están los que esparcen la muerte como si de un juego se tratara haciendo que sus víctimas desparezcan de este mundo antes de lo esperado.

El eterno juego entre lo que se debe hacer continúa. El ciclo confunde y aclara por igualdad.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión y aunque las profecías sean bastante útiles al respecto, no dejan de ser incompletas ya que los humanos no lo sabemos todo.

El libre albedrío permite forjar nuestro camino. Uno que de una vez por todas, nos determina en este mundo y según muchos, en el otro. Escepticismo poseen tantos otros.

He aquí donde comienza el principio de lo definitivo.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.  
**

**Notas Finales del Autor 1:** Esto es todo por ahora, espero que sean pacientes en lo que respecta a mis continuaciones y lo que pondré próximamente que seguro les sorprenderá. También se que esto parece corto, pero como seguramente se dieron cuenta, es solo un prólogo. Los capítulos venideros serán más largos o al menos eso intentaré.

**Notas Finales del Autor 2:** Como siempre digo, cualquier error y/o duda trataré de resolverla. Solo me avisan por la mensajería privada y lo haré de la mejor manera posible.

**Notas Finales del Autor 3:** Para aquellos que les interesa el tema de las parejas, no hay nada decidido pero puedo asegurarles que las parejas clásicas como Naru/Hina o Naru/Saku no se darán en el manga. De hecho ni siquiera he contemplado si alguno de ellos vive o muere ya que a diferencia de Kishimoto, yo tendré ningún problema en matar a uno de mis personajes.

Desde ya muchísimas gracias.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

¡Qué tengan un excelente fin de semana!

.


	2. Políticas

.

"**Shinobi World****"**

**.  
**

INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI

.

.

_Capítulo Segundo_

_Comenzado: 28/07/2010._

_Finalizado: 29/07/2010._

_Revisado y Editado: 30/07/2010._

_._

_.  
_

**Nota del Autor 1:** Al fin se terminaron los exámenes finales en la universidad y para festejar, traigo la actualización de _Shinobi World_. Se que es algo corto, pero se trata de preparar las piezas en el tablero de lucha que pienso escribir. Solo espero que les guste mi idea.

**Notas del Autor 2:** El fanfic contendrá escenas maduras, principalmente de lenguaje adulto, violencia extrema, sangre y posiblemente con contenido sexual. Toda aquella persona que decida leerla, queda bajo su propio riesgo. _Rate 'M'__._

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, ni Naruto ni todo lo relacionado a ello me pertenece. Yo solo lo hago por diversión y por curiosear cuando se realizan ciertos cambios. Masashi Mishimoto; Studio Pierrot; Shonen Jump; Bandai y demás franquicias tienen los derechos. Yo ya dije que no soy ni pertenezco, por lo que no me jodan al respecto.

.

.

"Diálogo Externo, conversaciones"

"_Diálogo Interno, pensamientos."_

"**Diálogo Externo entre Seres no Humanos"**

"**Diálogo Interno entre Seres no Humanos****"**

**.**

**.  
**

**Glosario**

**.****  
**

**1)** Hokage: Líder absoluto de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato.

**2)** Konohagakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**3)** Hi no Kuni: País del Fuego.

**4)** Kyuubi no Kitsune: Zorro de las 9 colas.

**5)** Fuuinjutsu: Arte shinobi especializado en los sellos.

**6)** Shinobi: Guerrero Ninja.

**7)** Shiki Fuuin: Máxima representación del fuuinjutsu. Habilidad que permite mediante la invocación del Shinigami, sellar cualquier cosa en una vasija sea o no humano. El precio a pagar por la utilización de la misma, es el alma del propio invocador. Usuario conocido: Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato.

**8)** Yondaime Hokage: Literalmente Cuarta Sombra de Fuego. Líder de Konohagakure no Sato.

**9)** Chakra:Energía vital y necesaria con la cual es posible realizar las habilidades jutsus.

**10)** Jutsu: Técnicas que utilizan los shinobis en sus misiones y/o batallas.

**11)** Konoha: Abreviatura simplista de Konohagakure no Sato.

**12)** Jinchuriki: Literalmente el poder de un sacrificio. Vasija humana encargada de retener por lo usual demonios. Los Bijuus son un gran ejemplo de ello.

**13)** Bijuus: Bestias con forma de animales cuya característica es el número de colas.

**14)** Iwagakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas.

**15)** Kumogakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes.

**16)** Kirigakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina.

**17)** Sunagakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

**18)** Daimyo: Señor Feudal.

**19)** Nidaime Raikage: Literalmente Segunda Sombra del Relámpago. Líder de Kumogakure no Sato.

**20)** Godaime Hokage: Literalmente Quinta Sombra del Fuego. Actual líder de Konoha.

**21)** Root: Del inglés Raíz. Fuerza paramilitar de Konoha cuyo líder es un anciano militarista llamado Shimura Danzo.

**22)** Sama: Título honorífico.

**23)** Kunoichi: Ninja femenino.

**24)** Sensei: Maestro.

**25)** Shinobi: Ninja.

**26)** Takigakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre la Cascada.

**27)** Byakugan: Literalmente ojo blanco. El Kekkei Genkai del Clan Hyuuga.

**28)** Kekkei Genkai: Rasgos de Sangre cuyas habilidades pasan de generación tras generación.

.

Espero que lo disfruten

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Torre Hokage. Oficina de Uzumaki Kushina.**

**Centro de Konohagakure no Sato; Hi no Kuni.**

**U**zumaki Kushina estaba cansada. El presente día había sido agobiante en lo que a tareas respecta. Jamás en su vida pensó que su actual trabajo fuera tan extenuante. Había ocasiones en que no entendía como Minato lidiaba con ello todos los días, pero ella no podía quejarse.

Tras pasados los 4 años de aquél fatídico día en que el temible Kyuubi no Kitsune atacó de repente su aldea, las cosas habían cambiado, ya sean para bien o para mal.

El gran precio a pagar, fueron las enormes cantidades de personas que perecieron y que aún a día de hoy se siguen llorando. La muerte de Minato fue la más renombrada de todas. No muchos lo sabían pero su esposo había decidido sacrificarse en pos de todos los habitantes y más que nada en su familia.

Kushina había lamentado en un principio la elección de su esposo, pero pensando fríamente la situación, era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Finalmente y ante la sola presencia de ella y de su predecesor, Sarutobi Hizuren, el joven Minato utilizó un fuuinjutsu que cambiaría la historia del mundo para siempre.

El Shiki Fuuin permitió dividir al malévolo, tóxico e incontrolable chakra del zorro para luego complementarlo en otro sello y guardarlo para protección de Konoha en sus recién nacidos hijos.

Pensando en ellos, no pudo más que soltar una pequeña lágrima al considerar su nuevos status. Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Tsukiomi ya no tendrían una vida normal. Él niño, una copia exacta de su padre y la niña que se asemejaba a su madre, serían los custodios de la temible bestia.

Inocentes a lo sucedido, Kushina decidió cortar por lo sano y guardar en secreto que ambos no solo eran jinchurikis, sino hijos de su famoso y aclamado esposo. Realmente Konoha no había quedado en una situación como para agregar nuevos enemigos.

En Iwagakure no Sato seguían resentidos, Kumogakure no Sato al acecho para apoderarse de sus secretos. Kirigakure no Sato era una bendición que su guerra civil los mantuviese ocupados y si ha eso le agregamos la alianza no tan fuerte de Sunagakure no Sato, el panorama político de la aldea estaba en una situación crítica.

El Daimyo de Hi no Kuni estaba preocupado por la situación. Mucho dinero se tuvo que prestar haciendo que su deuda hacia los nobles fuera mayor, algo que Kushina hubiese preferido evitar.

Las aldeas menores por suerte, tenían sus propios problemas. Orochimaru, para suerte o desgracia de todos, había borrado su existencia y nadie sabía donde se encontraba. El renegado era un problema mayor que algún día explotaría en la cara de Konoha. Kushina solo deseaba que no estuviese mal preparada llegado el momento.

Sin embargo, los problemas con las fuerzas externas palidecían con los problemas internos. Al menos 3 facciones se podían considerar un problema para su actual gobierno. Kushina los consideraba muy peligrosos y tenía que recurrir a toda su capacidad en la diplomacia y convencimiento para arreglar las cosas y no terminar como en Kirigakure no Sato o en una lucha de poder como los tiempos del Nidaime Raikage en Kumogakure no Sato.

El primer y gran problema se llamada Shimura Danzo, una persona con muchísimo poder político como para boicotear cualquier gobierno débil. Sus ideales de una nación completamente militarizada se volvía muy aceptada, sobretodo tras el ataque del Bijuu y la pérdida de su más grande prodigio que se pudo haber sacado.

Danzo a pesar de todo eso, tenía un punto débil y era el bienestar de la aldea. Kushina y Sarutobi lo sabían muy bien y definitivamente se debía explotar ese punto. Es por eso que había acordado una medida con él. La maniobra era arriesgada, pero no quedaba otra si no quería tener problemas.

Finalmente las cosas habían progresado en ese sentido. Casi 1 año después del incidente con Kyuubi, Kushina y Danzo arreglaron un pacto. Poco ortodoxo y probablemente inmoral dadas otras circunstancias, pero un mal necesario para estos tiempos de crisis.

Kushina arregló que Danzo pudiese seguir con sus operaciones y fuerzas paramilitares en funcionamiento, pero con la condición de apoyo político cuando fuese necesario.

Danzo había titubeado en un principio. Él no esperaba esa clase de jugadas por parte de la pelirroja, así que tranquilamente, se decidió por esperar al resto de su oferta.

Para cuanto Kushina terminó, se podría decir que Danzo estaba satisfecho con el trato. Esencialmente le permitía trabajar en las sombras y sin problemas, cosa que en tiempos de Sarutobi y Minato, fue casi imposible. Kushina probó ser más pragmática, pero también concluyó que no quedaban muchas opciones al respecto.

La flamante Godaime Hokage pendía de un hilo en cuestiones de apoyo político y no era de extrañarse que necesitase que alguien tan influyente como él, se metiese en el juego. Danzo no sabía exactamente que pasaría con los Hyuuga y con los Uchiha, pero él seguiría a la mujer, al menos por el momento y mientras mostrase signos claros de protección hacia la aldea.

Cuando Danzo se retiró tras acordar los fondos dedicados a la financiación de su organismo y los movimientos políticos, prácticamente no le importó las condiciones que impuso su nueva jefa. Kushina había expresado vehementemente que las fuerzas de Root, podían operar siempre cuando sus miembros no mostrasen signo alguno de lavado de cerebro o entrenamientos a lo Kirigakure para su graduación.

Danzo aceptó la condición tras considerarlo como un mal menor. Lo mismo a la cuestión de investigaciones genéticas. Kushina quería evitar que investigaciones como las de Orochimaru se dieran a conocer y prefirió que se dejasen de lado en pos de acciones menos drásticas.

Tras recuperarse del trance que la sumergió en los últimos minutos, Kushina observó nuevamente las fotos de sus predecesores. Desde el primero de ellos, hasta el último antes de ella. Kushina nunca podía dejar de observar a su esposo en ese retrato y como siempre se mantenía elegante y fuerte ante la mayoría de las situaciones.

Otra sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio a sus queridos hijos recién cumplidos los 4 años. Después de tanto tiempo, podía entender el significado de la maternidad y como su mentora Uzumaki Mito, le había hablado de ello y no solamente en cuestiones de legados familiares.

"Kushina-sama" La pelirroja se dio vuelta enseguida para encontrarse con su secretaria y atinó a sonreírle.

Nishimura Rin, antigua kunoichi especializada en medicina, era quien la asistía en su trabajo. Tras la muerte de su compañero Obito durante la guerra, no pudo continuar su trabajo, optando por la vida civil. Durante ese período recapacitó por sus opciones y tras el ataque de Kyuubi y la muerte de su sensei, no dudó en aceptar la oferta de la viuda en sus nuevas funciones. La verdad que ambas trabajaban bien y aunque su jefa era bastante bromista, las tareas eran amenas justamente por eso. Rin no podía negar que era genial trabajar con la pelirroja.

"¿Qué sucede Rin?"

"Oh nada Kushina-sama, solo quería avisarle que el trabajo por el día de hoy finalizó y que sería mejor volver a casa. Después de todo, ellos la deben estar esperando".

"Seguro que si, solo espero que ninguno de los 2 saque de quicio a Hizuren y a Biwako". La risita de Kushina indicaba claramente que sus hijos eran un auténtico desafío cuando se lo proponían.

Rin no dijo nada, pues ya sabía de la fama de los Uzumaki.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Residencia principal de Root. **

**Oficina de Shimura Danzo.**

**Lugar desconocido.**

Shimura Danzo se encontraba bebiendo con parsimonia su tradicional té, realmente tras su logrado acuerdo con Kushina hace unos 3 años y su actual situación, uno podía concluir que las cosas marchaban a la perfección. Las fuerzas de Root en cuanto a calidad se acrecentaban a un ritmo mayor de lo esperado. La contra era la cantidad, pero el anciano líder podía relajarse al respecto.

Tras consultar nuevamente con su segundo al mando la situación total de la organización, procedió a retirarse hacia su domicilio para aguardar su reunión semanal con Koharu y Homura.

El plan debía de mantenerse a pesar de su pacto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Ghetto Residencial Uchiha. **

**Jefatura de la Policía Militar.**

**Oficina de Uchiha Fugaku.**

Uchiha Fugaku no estaba de buen humor. A decir verdad, desde hace 4 años que pocas veces se lo podía encontrar con otro rostro que no fuera el estoico y duro líder del clan Uchiha. Incluso su esposa y secretaria denotaba rasgos de tristeza cuando se ponía a hablar de ello.

En la reunión primordial solo había otras 2 personas. Su mencionada esposa y su hermano menor. Hace tiempo que venían planificando el poner al clan en el lugar que pertenecía, pero una y otra vez esos planteamientos se desmoronaban.

La gota del vaso rebalsó cuando Uzumaki Kushina había sido elegida como sucesora de su esposo. Fugaku sabía que Mikoto apoyaba la candidatura y era buena amiga, pero su orgullo lo impedía.

Varias veces había tratado de razonar con su esposa de la situación y de cómo su abuelo, el legendario Uchiha Madara tenía razón al respecto.

Sin embargo y en todas esas situaciones, Mikoto abandonaba su pasiva y hermosa cara de tranquilidad para ajusticiar a quien fuere. Mikoto era la légitima heredera de Madara pero como mujer y de acuerdo a las reglas, no se le permitía dirigir al clan. Es entonces, donde Fugaku tras ser el Uchiha más prometedor de su generación, pudo contraer matrimonio con ella. En si era una cuestión de política, pero decir que faltaba amor, era un error.

"Nuestro padre fue un idiota" Ambos cónyuges miraron en silencio a la tercera persona. En cierta manera, Fugaku estaba de acuerdo. Su padre, Kagami, había malgastado la oportunidad de utilizar al poderoso Kyuubi y aunque sus intenciones eran las mismas, al final fueron estúpidas.

Tras el período de reflexión, Fugaku repasó las cuestiones de la policía, y muy a su pesar, sus obligados tratos con el odioso clan Hyuuga. La única buena noticia al respecto, es que ya no había Senju para estorbar la situación.

"¿Cuál es la situación de Itachi?" Mikoto prestó la máxima de las atenciones, ya que desde hace un buen tiempo, sus interacciones eran casi nulas. Su adorado hijo mayor crecía como shinobi a ritmos exponenciales y su corazón se partía al pensar que la inocencia de su primogénito se había perdido hace un tiempo. Solo rezaba internamente que Sasuke no sufriese el mismo destino.

"Excelente, Shisui me menciona que llegada la edad correspondiente, podrá convertirse en el mejor shinobi que nuestro clan haya podido procrear". Fugaku mostró una sonrisa de orgullo.

"¿Y él ha respondido?". El tema había sido cambiado inesperadamente por Fugaku y Teyaki tras una breve pausa respondió que todavía no había novedades al respecto.

En tanto que Mikoto observaba tristemente las acciones de su esposo y cuñado. Internamente no le extrañaba que sus genes estuviesen malditos. ¿Acaso la leyenda acerca de su origen era verdad? ¿Esa maldición corría en todos los descendientes? Mikoto rezaba porque fuera falso y que de alguna manera, se encontrara la cura a los problemas de su familia con la aldea.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Mansión Hyuuga. **

**Aposentos Privados Patriarcales.**

"Hiashi, los preparativos están listos como lo planeamos. Mañana a la noche, tal como está arreglado nos reuniremos con los representantes de Takigakure no Sato para discutir el tratado de paz". En Hizashi se podía notar su preocupación por la delicada operación.

"Puedo contar contigo mañana, ¿verdad Hizashi?". Hiashi no mostraba emoción alguna. La jugada se había hecho y las consecuencias vendrían. Sin embargo, no evitó el notar el silencio de su hermano gemelo. "Hinata estará bien, es verdad que la peligrosidad de la misión existe, pero piensa en positivo. Si todo funciona, Neji podrá liberarse de la mostruosidad del sello".

"Supongo que tienes razón". Tras estas palabras, el patriarca Hyuuga vio en silencio como su hermano se retiraba de su oficina. Hiashi no pudo evitar una mueca al permitir a su hermano el comportarse de esa manera, a pesar de las reglas. Cualquier otro, significaría la activación del sello del pájaro enjaulado en forma inmediata.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Lugar Desconocido. Hi no Kuni.**

**Cercanías de Konohagakure no Sato.**

"¿Está todo listo para la operación de mañana?". 3 shinobis se quitaron el emblema de Takigakure no Sato, después de todo, era una operación de bandera negra, significando que si son descubiertos y fallan, estarían solos a merced del enemigo.

"¡Si señor!" La respuesta unísona de sus subordinados produjo una satisfacción en sus emociones. "Excelente, la operación de obtener el Byakugan sigue su marcha". Tras estas palabras, la pequeña célula encargada de la misión, procedió a descansar. Realmente lo necesitaría. Sin embargo, lo peor del caso, es que no sabían lo que realmente les aguardaría.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.****

* * *

****.**

**.****  
**

**Notas Finales del Autor 1:** Esto es todo por ahora, espero que sean pacientes en lo que respecta a mis continuaciones y lo que pondré próximamente que seguro les sorprenderá.

**Notas Finales del Autor 2:** Como siempre digo, cualquier error y/o duda trataré de resolverla. Solo me avisan por la mensajería privada y lo haré de la mejor manera posible.

**Notas Finales del Autor 3:** Para que sepan, lo que yo quiero lograr con mi fanfic es una batalla política en todos los sentidos, ya sea territorial, económico, social, capricho, lo que sea. Las peleas como en el manga se darán, pero no serán la prioridad. Espero que comprendan y agrade mi decisión.

Desde ya muchísimas gracias.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

¡Qué tengan un excelente fin de semana!

.


	3. Situación

.

"**Shinobi World****"**

**.  
**

INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI

.

_Capítulo Segundo_

_.  
_

_Comenzado: 05/11/2010._

_Finalizado: 06/11/2010._

_Revisado y Editado: 07/11/2010._

_._

_.  
_

**Nota del Autor 1:** Y otra actualización, espero que sepan disculpar el retraso pero otras actividades más importantes tienen prioridad. En realidad, el capítulo ya estaba listo ayer en la noche, pero era un draft y todavía no le había hecho las revisiones y correcciones pertinentes.

**Notas del Autor 2:** El fanfic contendrá escenas maduras, principalmente de lenguaje adulto, violencia extrema, sangre y posiblemente con contenido sexual. Toda aquella persona que decida leerla, queda bajo su propio riesgo. _Rate 'M'__._

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, ni Naruto ni todo lo relacionado a ello me pertenece. Yo solo lo hago por diversión y por curiosear cuando se realizan ciertos cambios. Masashi Mishimoto; Studio Pierrot; Shonen Jump; Bandai y demás franquicias tienen los derechos. Yo ya dije que no soy ni pertenezco, por lo que no me jodan al respecto.

.

.

* * *

.

"Diálogo Externo, conversaciones"

"_Diálogo Interno, pensamientos."_

"**Diálogo Externo entre Seres no Humanos"**

"**Diálogo Interno entre Seres no Humanos****"**

.

* * *

.

.

**Glosario**

**1)** Tsuchikage: Líder absoluto de la aldea Iwagakure no Sato.

**2)** Iwagakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas.

**3)** Konoha: Diminutivo en el nombre referido a Konohagakure no Sato.

**4)** Konohagakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**5)** Iwagakure: Diminutivo en el nombre referido a Iwagakure no Sato.

**6)** Jinchuriki: Literalmente el poder de un sacrificio. Vasija humana encargada de retener por lo usual demonios. Los Bijuus son un gran ejemplo de ello.

**7)** Bijuus: Bestias con forma de animales cuya característica es el número de colas.

**8)** Yondaime Tsuchikage: Literalmente Cuarta Sombra de la Tierra. Líder de Iwagakure no Sato.

**9)** Sandaime: Diminutivo referido a Tercera Sombra.

**10)** Jounin de Elite: Guerrero de alto rango en una milicia shinobi.

**11)** Kyuubi no Kitsune: Zorro de las 9 colas.

**12)** Kumogakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes.

**13)** Kirigakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina.

**14)** Sunagakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

**15)** Daimyo: Señor Feudal.

**16)** Takigakure no Sato: Aldea Oculta entre la Cascada.

**17)** Kunoichi: Ninja femenino.

**18)** Sensei: Maestro.

**19** Shinobi: Ninja.

**20)** Kekkei Genkai: Rasgos de Sangre cuyas habilidades pasan de generación tras generación.

**21)** Umi no Kuni: País del Mar.

**22)** Sanbi no Kyodaigame: Tortuga Gigantesca de 3 colas.

**23)** Yonbi no Saru: Simio de 4 colas.

**24)** Gobi no Ookami: Lobo de 5 colas.

**25)** Shinobi Gatana: Los Guerreros de élite especializados en la batalla con espadas de Kirigakure no Sato.

.

* * *

.

Espero que lo disfruten

.

* * *

**Torre Tsuchikage. Oficina de Inazuma Ishiro.**

**Distrito Especial de Iwagakure no Sato.**

**A** diferencia de aldeas como Konoha, el lugar de residencia en Iwagakure no Sato se encontraba en el sector más lejano de las puertas de la aldea fortificada. De hecho, la Torre caracterizaba a la aldea como una de las 5 potencias. Nadie más que ellos tenían el derecho de poseerla de acuerdo a los acuerdos firmados en su tiempo.

Aún así, el lugar era más simple de lo que se creía. La Torre estaba compuesta por la oficina del líder de Iwagakure, varios depósitos con alimentos y armamentos para la milicia, oficinas postales que contenían las documentaciones necesarias y obviamente los aposentos especiales de las 3 personas más importantes de la villa.

En el caso de Iwagakure no Sato eran 3 y obviamente además del Tsuchikage, allí debían de hospedarse las mejores armas vivientes que recaían en los jinchurikis.

Roshi y Han eran aquellas armas especiales y que tantas satisfacciones militares les trajo a su patria. El trato era el mínimo indispensable y cualquier motivo de sublevación, culminaba en la extracción y posterior muerte del susodicho.

Justamente por esta situación que el actual líder, Inazuma Ishiro, Yondaime Tsuchikage e hijo de su predecesor Inazuma Enoki, se encontraba en un estado de preocupación.

Cuando su padre, el Sandaime se retiró hace unos 3 años aproximadamente, las alegrías no podían ser mayores para él. El cargo tan anhelado estaba cumplido, cualquier conflicto interno como consecuencia de la tercera gran guerra pudo ser apaleada y sus 2 más grandes enemigos Konohagakure no Sato y Kumogakure no Sato se replegaron por distintas situaciones pero providenciales al final.

Decir que los Bijuus causaban estragos era decir pocos. Prácticamente todo el mundo sabía que había pasado tanto en Konoha como en Kumo. La muerte de Namikaze Minato fue, según trascendidos, épica y causal de celebración para su gente.

El comportamiento humano podía ser hipócrita y asqueroso al festejar la muerte de otro ser humano en pos de defender los suyos, pero la realidad era así y el rubio Hokage fue sin dudas su más grande enemigo para la prosperidad de su aldea.

Cuando la información de lo sucedido en Hi no Kuni, llegó a Tsuchi no Kuni, Ishiro no le había dado mayor importancia hasta que las palabras muerte, Namikaze y Kyuubi se confirmaron.

A pesar de la gran celebración, el Yondaime Tsuchikage, recién ascendido como líder hace unas 5 semanas, no pudo dejar de preocuparse. Después de todo, Kyuubi no Kitsune había sido asesinado por un ser humano, algo que se creía imposible y aunque ahora sus grandes enemigos del sur estaban desprovistos de su héroe y mejor shinobi, el deje de molestia por una nueva hazaña de su rival no se esfumó para nada.

Inazuma Ishiro, decidió entonces tomar otros caminos y fortalecer su aldea comenzando desde adentro. Bajo un duro régimen, se decidió por aumentar el nivel de los shinobis surgidos para las milicias. Era conocido por todos, que Iwagakure no Sato priorizaba desde sus comienzos hasta finalizados los tiempos de su padre, a la cantidad sobre la calidad. El Tsuchikage estudió fervientemente la situación y adoptó el cambio. En estos 3 años bajo su mandato, los expertos esperaban que en un plazo no mayor a 10 años, la calidad de sus fuerzas mejorarían bastante respecto a que si mantenían su programa anterior.

Cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, pudo con una simple sonrisa de autosatisfacción que finalmente su escuadrón especial ya estaba listo para su misión.

Su sobrina Kurotsuchi.

Su mejor jounin de Élite llamado Deidara.

Y finalmente el jinchuriki del Yonbi no Saru, Roshi.

El Yondaime Tsuchikage simplemente les entregó un pequeño pedazo de papel con el objetivo y las condiciones. Los 3 shinobis no dijeron ni una palabra. Roshi aceptó el papel como líder del equipo y se retiraron instantes después.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Lugar Desconocido. Kusa no Kuni.**

**Algún lugar cercano a Kusagakure no Sato.**

Orochimaru, el mayor traidor que ha tenido la aldea de Konoha en los tiempos modernos, reposaba tranquilamente sobre la roca de la cueva arreglada para la reunion. Su sonrisa macabra tan característica no se notaba para nada y se podía observar como parsimoniosamente aguardaba el momento para la comunicación.

A un costado muy cercano suyo, si uno gira su cabeza, se podía ver como su compañero desde que entró a la organización Akatsuki, se dedicaba a reparar una marioneta.

Esa marioneta identificaba al susodicho como un miembro de Sunagakure no Sato. Para estas alturas un renegado y a decir verdad, para Orochimaru fue el mejor compañero que pudo tener.

No es que Akasuna no Sasori tuviera muchas cosas en común con él, pero su forma de desenvolverse ante las situaciones, sus métodos de trabajo, sus conocimientos eran algo con el que podía identificarse.

Tal vez eso fue lo que el líder vio cuando se unió a Akatsuki y fueron puestos como equipo.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de considerar lo cortante que el pelirrojo podía ser en ocasiones.

Hablando de su fisonomía, Orochimaru podía jactarse de ser la única persona que haya visto el verdadero cuerpo de Sasori en por lo menos 15 años desde el momento que desapareció de su aldea. Y no solo eso, Orochimaru al ser artífice en parte de la reconstrucción de Hiruko, pudo acceder a ciertos conocimientos sobre las habilidades de Sasori.

Sasori por definición era un auténtico antisocial con una clara muestra de fanatismo hacia el arte por el cual llamaba a su estilo de lucha y personalmente siempre buscaba mejorar al respecto.

Orochimaru sabía sobre las marionetas humanas y sobre los venenos con los que trabajaba el pelirrojo. Era correcto afirmar que aún le faltaba bastante para saber las auténticas capacidades, pero poco a poco Orochimaru fue decidiendo armar un seguro por si ocurría algún imprevisto.

Fue por esta razón, que Orochimaru en uno de sus viajes hacia Umi no Kuni, fundó el laboratorio y dispuso de Amachi para realización de los experimentos. Ahora que lo recordaba, debía de contactar al científico en los próximos días para evaluar las condiciones de su trabajo.

"Orochimaru y Sasori". Una voz portentosa y firme los llamaba. Orochimaru a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todavía no había identificado al líder y por eso en todo este tiempo, fue que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo hasta saber las respuestas.

El líder, a través del contacto holográfico de su jutsu, no perdió el tiempo y les comunicó la primera misión de campo en mucho tiempo para la organización.

"Es hora de conseguir al primer jinchuriki y he decidido que ustedes sean los encargados".

"¿Quién?". Orochimaru quedó callado ante la pregunta de su compañero.

"El objetivo es el jinchuriki del Gobi no Ookami".

"¿Por qué él?".

"El momento se ha vuelto oportuno desde que Zetsu nos informó que decidió convertirse en un Messing-nin al abandonar Iwagakure no Sato".

"¿Algún otro dato pertinente?".

"Zetsu nos avisó que despacharán un equipo de 3 shinobis para capturarlo, pero no averiguamos quienes lo conforma".

"Tal vez tengamos suerte y el otro jinchuriki intervenga". Por primera vez, Orochimaru aportaba un comentario a la conversación.

Sasori no dijo nada en esta ocasión. En tanto que él líder… "Hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero quiero Ikibushi Han capturado y listo para la extracción". Tras ello, el holograma desapareció dejando a los 2 traidores listos para la misión encomendada.

"Partiremos mañana". Orochimaru solo asintió en acuerdo con su compañero y mientras veía como se retiraba, una sonrisa malévola aparecía. _"Me pregunto mi estimado Sasori, ¿realmente sabes cuan importante es tu ascendencía?"._

Orochimaru sabía que Sasori es un hombre bastante inteligente pero en este caso las dudas albergaban.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Residencia Mashima.**

**Sunagakure no Sato. Hi no Kuni.**

Sabaku no Itsuki, Yondaime Kazekage observaba indiferente como sus 3 hijos entrenaban duramente para convertirse en los mejores shinobis de su aldea.

Itsuki, elegido tras la misteriosa desparición del su predecesor en la antigua aldea, solía realizar lo mismo durante unos instantes. El chequear el progreso de sus hijos para ver su evolución era algo importante.

El aumento de la calidad de sus fuerzas era algo necesario. El despreciable Daimyo no hacía más que recortarles el presupuesto año tras año y lo peor de todo, es que otorgaba varias de las misiones a Konoha. Eso, para el Kazekage era un insulto.

El refunfuñar sobre la situación actual solo hizo que se enojara y partiese de nuevo hacia la oficina de trabajo. Nuevamente su mal humor había ganado.

Todo esto sin notar la triste mirada de su esposa Karura quien día tras día se sentía más abatida por la situación familiar.

.

* * *

.

Al ver retirarse a su esposo nuevamente, Karura volvió a concentrarse en el entrenamiento de sus hijos. Una rápida mirada a los ojos de la mujer se podía ver un resplandor de tristeza al ver en lo que se estaban convirtiendo.

Gaara, el menor de los 3 y pelirrojo con ciertas marcas en los ojos, practicaba sus jutsu de arena tal como su padre pretendía. Apenas nacido, se le ordenó injertarle las células del Sandaime Kazekage y así recuperar el Satetsu perdido.

Al ver a Kankuro y ser experimentado con las células de prodigio marionetista Sasori, se podía decir que corría con la misma suerte que su hermano menor. Aunque más efusivo que el resto de sus hermanos, sobretodo Gaara quien parecía un robot a la hora de entablar conversaciones, sus intentos de humor y pérdida de temperamento no le granjearon especialmente mucha popularidad.

Sin embargo, el plato principal, si se lo llamaba irónicamente de esa manera, era la hermana mayor. Temari, rubia y de ojos verdes, fue elegida como jinchuriki del Ichibi y extrañadamente le otorgó un poder sobre el viento. Muchos aún se cuestionaban como ocurrió. Otros simplemente se apartaban de la silenciosa niña que con ojos tristes, se podía notar como su adaptación social con otros miembros de su edad, fracasaba estrepitosamente.

Karura solía entablar alguna conversación con su hijastra cuando a esta le apetecía. En cierta forma, ella intuía que extrañaba a su verdadera madre, la primera mujer de Itsuki quien murió como consecuencia del sellado al momento en que ella nació.

La única alegría para Karura, que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Itsuki, los 3 niños podían defenderse solos mientras nadie hiciese justamente algo estúpido.

Irónicamente, un momento crucial en la vida de la familia ocurriría esa misma noche.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Kirigakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni.**

Caos. Esta palabra desprovista de toda buena asociación era la perfecta descripción para la situación ahora reinante en la más pequeña de las grandes aldeas.

Finalmente y tal como muchos locales habían previsto, la guerra civil estalló y la gente obviamente se alineó en los 2 bandos altamente enfrenados por un simple ideal.

Yagura, jinchuriki del Sanbi no Kyodaigame y Yondaike Mizukage encabezaba la ideología de la exterminación de toda aquella persona poseedora de un Kekkei Genkai o rasgo sanguíneo especial que denotara una diferencia en el resto de la comunidad.

La ironía del caso, es que muchos de ssu seguidores no sabían la aterradora verdad que detrás de él se escondía.

Por el otro lado, Inoue Suzaku, líder de los Shinobi Gatana y acompañados por uno de sus colegas, Momochi Zabuza y Terumi Mei, encabezaban la resistencia contra la tiránica ideología de su superior.

Los 3 líderes tenían motivos diferentes sobre el porque de resistirse a Yagura, pero el enemigo en común, los unió más que nunca en pos de un objetivo en común para su aldea.

Hoshigake Kisame y Kuroiga Raiga hacía varios años que desertaron de la aldea.

Hosenka Mangetsu, una de las mayores promesas que jamás tuvieron en los Shinobi Gatana, fue de las primeras víctimas del poderío oficialista de Yagura. Su hermano Suigetsu, desapareció algunas semanas después y lamentablemente, sus fuerzas eran menores que las del otro bando.

Sin embargo y sobretodo para Mei, la rendición no una opción.

La guerra civil, declarada oficialmente unos 4 años después de la muerte de Namikaze Minato y tan solo 2 tras la asunción de Yagura al mandato, duraría un tiempo tan considerable que el mundo ajeno a Kirigakure no Sato, no tendría la menor idea de lo que realmente allí sucedía.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Konohagakure no Sato. Hi no Kuni.**

Uzumaki Kushina, Godaime Hokage y rodeada a su izquierda por Shimura Danzo y a su derecha por Hyuuga Hiashi, observó solemnemente a sus recién llegados diplomáticos de Takigakure no Sato.

Finalmente y tras varios intentos fallidos por lo últimos 8 meses, se pudo concretar esta importante reunión para establecer la alianza, sobretodo en las áreas de alimentación y medicina que tanto Takigakure como Kusagakure eran mundialmente conocidas.

El líder de la delegación enviada se levantó tranquilamente y tal como estaba acordado, le entregó las condiciones de negociación a la pelirroja líder de Konoha.

Un chunin allí presente le entregó los papeles a Danzo quien inmediatamente dispuso a leer el documento.

El líder de la delegación un veterano jounin de élite ni se inmutó antes las famosas figuras que tenía delante. Después de todo, tras esta noche, Takigakure no Sato obtendría una poderosa arma que a futuro prometería ubicar a la aldea en lo más alto.

El resto de los delegados, 3 hombres y 1 mujer, también complotados en la misión secreta, no estaban tan confiados como su líder, pero tenían la esperanza de que todo saliese perfectamente.

.

.

* * *

.

**FIN**

**.

* * *

  
**

**Notas Finales del Autor 1:** Tal como indica el capítulo, en esta ocasión decidí concentrarme un poco en como está el resto del mundo y no solo Konoha. Ahora ya sabemos algo de Iwagakure y la situación con sus jinchuriki.

Takigakure y Akatsuki preparan sus golpes.

El estallido de la guerra civil en Kirigakure. Esto va a ser algo que me encanta describir. Espero estar a la altura y que ustedes lo disfruten.

Y por supuesto, no olvidarme el Plot Twist que mandé en Sunagakure. Espero haberlos sorprendido con la situación de los 3 hermanos y como su madre está viva. Bueno en el caso de Temari no, pero esto es algo que también desarrollaré en el futuro y que tendrá una implicación importantísima en el futuro.

Casi me olvido de mencionarlo, pero de Kumogakure ya pondré situaciones.

**Notas Finales del Autor 2:** Lo irónico del caso es que todavía no he puesto ninguna situación de nuestros héroes jinchurikis como Naruto o Tsukiomi. Jiraiya y Tsunade faltan aparecer pero ya lo harán. Por ahora, solo Orochimaru hizo un acto del Team Sarutobi Legendario.

**Notas Finales del Autor 3:** Como siempre digo, cualquier error y/o duda trataré de resolverla. Solo me avisan por la mensajería privada y lo haré de la mejor manera posible.

Desde ya muchísimas gracias.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

.


	4. Epílogo

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, después de tres años de parate, me he visto imposibilitado de seguir la historia, por lo tanto decidí publicar una especie de resumen como epílogo para culminar este trabajo y que no quedase en la nada.**

* * *

***Disclaimer:** Como siempre, ni Naruto ni todo lo relacionado a ello me pertenece. Yo solo lo hago por diversión y por curiosear cuando se realizan ciertos cambios. Masashi Mishimoto; Studio Pierrot; Shonen Jump; Bandai y demás franquicias tienen los derechos. Yo ya dije que no soy ni pertenezco, por lo que no me jodan al respecto.

* * *

**XXXXX**

.

"**Shinobi World: Epílogo****"**

.

**By Spidey_Legend**

**Antiguamente Inner Yamata no Orochi**

.

**Finalizado el 08/09/2013**

.

**XXXXX**

* * *

**E**n la inscripción de la tumba solo había un nombre, Uzumaki Naruto y una pequeña leyenda debajo que decía héroe.

Uzumaki Tsukiomi, hermana gemela del fallecido lagrimeaba por la pérdida de la persona que más amaba.

La palabra héroe describía a la perfección a su hermano.

Siendo el último jinchuriki vivo decidió combinar ambas partes en un trato fatal con Kyuubi y así combatir a la amenaza que supuso el líder de Akatsuki.

Akatsuki fue la organización que puso en jaque al mundo shinobi.

Causó guerras, muertes y destrucción de aldeas.

Iwagakure no Sato no existía más por ejemplo. Tampoco otras pequeñas como Amegakure no Sato o Takigakure no Sato.

El punto crítico fue cuando dominó a los otros ocho Bijuus y atacó a las fuerzas aliadas.

Ese fue el momento en que Naruto se transformó en héroe y se sacrificó llamando al Shinigami para derrotar a su enemigo.

La reaparición del Rikudo Sennin fue el otro milagro.

En combinación con el Shinigami y Kyuubi purificaron a todos los Bijuus para luego retirarse de este mundo para siempre. Aparentemente estaba profetizado que sucedería. Aunque no solo eso, el ser humano perdió las habilidades de moldear chakra.

No más shinobis.

No más muertes innecesarias.

La posibilidad de paz podía cumplirse.

El sueño de Jiraiya podía hacerse realidad.

El costo fue alto pero, oh casualidad, ese 10 de Octubre se convirtió en la fecha más importante de la historia. Un cambio de era. Una nueva época de reorganización y negociación hacia la paz.

Tsukiamo, a pesar de la tristeza, estaba orgullosa.

Por eso hoy presentaba sus respetos a su hermano. Bueno, en realidad lo hacía todos los días, tal como lo hizo Kakashi sensei en su momento mientras sobrevivió a sus compañeros.

De pronto, sintió una pequeña patada en su estómago.

Sonrió.

El bebé estaba contento, seguramente por saludar a su padre, aquel que nunca conocería.

No era común que entre hermanos hubiese descendencia, pero si en los clanes shinobi.

Tsukiomi jamás podría encontrar a alguien que lo reemplazara aún con los esfuerzos de Sakura e Ino. Ellas les rechazaba a ellos elegantemente.

"Tsukiomi". La muchacha escuchó como gritaban su nombre y vio a su madre, la Godaime Hokage acercarse a ella junto a Shizune.

Era hora de otra revisión prenatal del bebé a cargo de Tsunade y Shizune.

"Adios hermano, siempre te amaré y recordaré". Con una voz dulce se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a las dos mujeres.

Ella sabía internamente que su hermano y el padre de su bebé, la vigilaría desde donde quiere que estuviese.

Su hijo se enteraría de las hazañas de su padre.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

* * *

**XXXX**

.

**FIN**

.

**XXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo y lamento no estar capacitado para terminar este proyecto.**

* * *

***Lo que si, no se preocupen que Path of the Hero no tendrá este destino ya que me faltan pocos capítulos para finalizarlo.**

* * *

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
